Slumbo
|code = CHI7AX5}} Slumbo is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality Thanks to his cold climate, Slumbo is very lethargic and slow in his work. He is also the sleepiest and dreamiest of the Frosticons. He often works slowly with a bit of an attitude. Thanks to a lack of energy, it seems like most actions take everything out of him. It takes extremes to get certain emotions, like shock or anger, out of him. Otherwise, he is often unflappable and chilled out. Physical Appearance Slumbo is mostly light blue. His body, which also acts as his face, is a tapered down shape, with half-open eyes resting on top. There is a black stripe on the very top of his body, on which rests a light blue ice crystal. He has three upward-pointing teeth. He has a darker blue fin-like extension on his back. His arms are dark blue and long, with black markings on the tops and bottoms. His hands are made of mitten-like jagged ice crystals. His legs are grey and short, with darker blue short feet with two light blue toes on each. He has dark blue eyelids. Abilities He has incredible strength, so he can hold large structures easily. He also has icy breath that can freeze things. Biography Early life Little is known about Slumbo's early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While eating snacks, his ice cream accidentally falls into Vulk's barbecue, resulting in the two of them creating Bar B Cubes. They set up a roadside stand to compete with Krader and Volectro for Gobba's business. Eventually, both teams load Gobba up with so many free samples that he's too full to make a purchase. ("Bar B Cubes") He went snowboarding with Flurr, Kraw, Jawg, Flain and Krader. He and Jawg teamed up and Mixed to compete. ("Snow Half Pipe") He was a judge at a talent competition along with Vulk and Volectro, giving a negative vote to Kraw and Gobba's acts. ("Vaudeville Fun") While relaxing in the Farmlands with Flain, he was beamed in the head by Jawg and Chomly's log from their Log Toss game. In anger, he had Flain burn the log. Chomly and Jawg soon retaliated by setting up a Cubit in a place where he and Flain would touch it, causing the two of them to become a Murp that was used as a replacement log. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") trying to please Chomly.]] His relationship possibly turned out better with Chomly, when he took turns with Kraw, giving him high-fives, and creating a Mix to do so faster. When Chomly asked for more, he pointed out that they were out of Cubits. When Chomly suddenly threw one at the two of them, they were unprepared, creating a Murp that ended up crushing Chomly. ("High Five") He was invited to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, he found himself Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes *''"Get your piping hot, ice cold Bar B Cubes!"'' - Slumbo & Vulk Mix, Bar B Cubes *''"No more Cubits."'' - Slumbo, High Five Set Information Slumbo was released as one of the Series 2 Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41509 and he contains 61 pieces. In-Booklet code Slumbo's in-booklet code is CHI7AX5, which is Chillax when decoded. Background Information *His LEGO set comes with a Nixel. *His name is a pun on the word "slumber", being the sleepiest Mixel. *He is the third standing in line on the "Mixels" season one logo, though some versions replace him with Flurr.File:Morepartystickers.PNG *He replaced Flain as the Mixel on the Mixels icon on the LEGO.com product page. However, he was later replaced by Torts, then Rokit, then Gox and finally Kramm. *Slumbo's body seems to have originally been a slightly different shade of blue in his artwork. *He somewhat resembles a frog. Trivia *He is sometimes mistaken as the leader of the Frosticons because he was seen on the Mixels logo and was first out of the Frosticons in production code. *He is the only Series 2 Mixel to have an "S" in his name. *He is the only 2014 Frosticon to have an "O" in his name. *He is the second Mixel to have a crystal atop his head, the first being Shuff. *He has the most amount of pieces out of the 2014 Frosticons. *Slumbo is very different compared to the other 2014 Frosticons: he lacks a nose and a neck, he uses different eyes than the others in his LEGO set, his "Upset video" does not show him crying, his name has yet to be spoken in the cartoon, he does not have bucked teeth, and his feet in his LEGO set are connected to his body differently. *He is very often compared to Vulk and Torts, as all three of them have unique hands that have to do with their ability, they are all only members of their tribe, and their tribes are all the primary tribes of each series. Also, all three of them are goofy/slow. *His ice claw pieces would later be used for Krog's icy eye. *He is the first Mixel to have headwear on his eyes, second being Balk, third being Mesmo, fourth being Boogly, fifth being Kramm, and sixth being Kuffs. *From a side view, Slumbo's eyelids in animated form still resemble the helmets used to invoke them in his LEGO set. *Many of his mouth-based emotions are hard to discern thanks to the fact the inside of his mouth is only slightly lighter than his black upper lip. His upper lip is navy blue in the set. *Just like Vulk, Krader, Volectro, Torts, Hoogi, Magnifo, and Rokit, his powers are shown through his hands and he often uses his hands to defend against Nixels. *He is the strongest of the Frosticons. He is also the strongest of the entire Mixels race so far, even surpassing the abilities of Krader. *He and Lunk are the sleepiest Mixels. *He and Flain both hate Log Toss. *Since his debut in Bar B Cubes, he appeared in every episode in season one, except for Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness and Murp Romp. *Bar B Cubes and Fang Gang Log Toss are the only episodes so far where he has been shown without Kraw. *He has the most cartoon Murps, at three. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Bar B Cubes *Snow Half Pipe *Vaudeville Fun (minor) *Fang Gang Log Toss *High Five *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar (front cover only) *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Ice Category:Crystals Category:Covered eyes Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Three teeth Category:Underbite Category:Deep voices Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Slow Mixels Category:Strong Mixels